Go To Bed NOW!
by Sakuma Sonnet
Summary: Sexy FluffXD Hyper Shu and Ryuichi fall sick after a drunken night out and is up to the Uesugi brothers to look after them. Ryuichi is REALLY naughty about not taking his medicine. Meanwhile Hiro wakes up in a strange bed...
1. Cope

Before you read:

This voices

**_This singers+suguru thoughts _**

_This lovers+hiro thoughts_

**Cough singers coughing. They are sick remember?**

THIS lover+hiro words accented

**This singer+suguru words mildly accented**

**Now read and REVIEW!**

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

"Go back to bed"

Yuki Eiri was quietly reading a book in his very much comfortable couch when a sniffing Shuichi appeared next to him wrapped up in a **cough **wrinkled blue blanket.

He had obviously left _again_ **cough** the bed he had been lying into for the past **cough**… _10 minutes _Yuki checked on his watch _That's a recor_d. c**ough** …For the fifth time in the last half hour.

**cough**

"No, I don't want to" whined the pink fluff as he **cough** played uncomfortably with his foot toes hoping his koi **cough** wouldn't notice he wasn't **cough** wearing anything warm on his feet and scold him for that too

"Winter time is not the best **cough** time of the year to go out,** cough** get drunk after a concert, don't even CHANGE clothes and make SNOWMANS until 3 or 4 am and THEN **cough** INSIST on calling ME to pick you up while I'm WORKING so that I can bring you home** cough** because you are too smashed to even call a cab and getting me stucked to take care of you **cough** ESPECIALLY if you are not going to do what you are told!"

Eiri was really losing his patience, of course writing was left for another time in the future, and the appealing idea of a reading had long been gone **cough **since it was practically impossible to turn pages without being interrupted.

**_Though he could still try_**.

"You are sick. If you don't rest you wont get any better AND** cough** you are more of a pain in the ass than usual. Go to bed. NOW!"

"But Yuuuuukiiiiiii"** cough**

No, he couldn't.

"No Yuki. Bed. NOW"

"Bed's boring… **cough **You took away my music and **everything** **cough** that makes bed fun" Shu-chan half whined half mumbled to the writer as he pulled the blanket closer and scooped next to him looking to the floor with an eyebrow raised.

Yuki sweat dropped.

**cough**

"Are you planning to get me sick too? BED. NOW!" the writer shook him off but, used to it, the singer ´s grip tightened making Eiri´s arm look like a ceiling fan.

**cough**

Up to the other Useagi brother…

"Ta-chan, **cough** play with me and Kuma-chan **cough** " a 30 and something year old singer asked softly azure blue puppy eyes to his half sleeping lover who actually looked like he had been run over by a truck but… who noticed? A pillow was blocking the sight

Barely removing the pillow from his head **_he looks so sexy with his hair messed up_**

"Nee, Ryuichi you need rest _and me too my head is pounding like crazy and you are not helping_ – Tatsuha winced- you and Shuichi played too much last night and now you got a flew"

"But Ta-chan **cough** I'm bored" Ryuichi said in serious but not aggravating manner as he snugged closer to Tatsuha hugging the pink bunny by his mouth

Tatsuha just smiled sweetly. _That sure cured the headache_ then moved over the singer and gave him a peek on the mouth "I can make it fun for you"

**_That was very seductive. _cough**Ryuichi grinned and closed the bunny gap between them (yeah, poor Kumagorogot trapped between them overit´s ownerschest) in a deep kiss.

"Now I'm going to get all your viruses" pointed out the younger male causing the older one to try tickle him **cough** with no much success as he was **cough** pinned to the bed with a straddling grip **cough** that make his jerking hips quite unable to **cough** move up for contact.

The brunette Useagi kissed him lovingly in a **cough** "not now" kind of way as he got up from bed and turned before the other **cough** tried to follow.

"You stay there. You are only allowed to get up to go to the bathroom if you need anything, I'll go get it for you. Now I'm going to get you some medicine, stay there."

Ryuichi pouted and tried to complain but his voice was dry and his throat was sore. Tatsuha saw him wince _awwwwwwww poor thing _and stated kindly.

"I'll get you a tea. Please stay in bed?" now it was his turn to use the puppy eyes

The singer plopped himself back in bed _how cute_ and hugged his bunny friend as he covered himself up to the nose. _So cute_

"Hai, be back –yawn- soon!" and so he fell asleep

Somewhere else in Tokyo…

Hiroshi Nakano started waking up to some extent of light coming from who knows were that wanted him to interrupt his gorgeous dreams.

He felt his senses coming back to himand along with itcame the memory of his very sick burning stomach and throbbing head.

He also feltcosy and his senses cleared better. Half himself was resting over a slim naked body... naked.

S_omeone got lucky last night_

His left arm was under a right one and left leg tangled between the others legs, his head nuzzling a pearly white neck and his right arm was bended over a head he could still not see, but the sudden feeling of a flat chest, greenish blue hair and his knee rubbing on "something", gave him a pretty good idea of who it was.

_Finally _Hiro chuckled inwardly and snugged closer trying not to wake Suguru up. The nightly events were coming pretty slowly, though he could remember he was _REALLY DRUNK _and surprised the younger boy had kept up with him. _That means he'll be sick too and throbbing in two places…_

Fujisaki stirred under his arm and a soft moan came from his throat. He was waking up. The guitarist relaxed trying not to give the other the feeling of being watched. Suguru breathed deeply _He's up_ and placed a hand over Hiro´s as he turned his face to see him.

Nakano pressed on his bandmate´s chest and ran his hand around his companion's waist making him turn to fully face him. The older male smiled pleasantly and the other sighed, humming and closing his eyes. **_He is so warm_**

"Are you ok?"

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Have I told you how fluffy am I?

Well, a LOT.

More fluff on the next chapter… Ryuichi REALLY doesn't want to take his medicine and our lovebirds remember the previous events…

Will they try again?


	2. HiroSuguru

"Are you ok?"

"I think" came the bitter reply

Suguru closed his eyes and tried to hide his face in his arms while his stomach had all the intentions of leaving him**. My head is fn $cr#wd**

Indeed,

**I wish I remembered… **

Hiro, startled at the teen's blurt out, now rested on his right elbow and with the hand that was on Fujisaki´s waist traced the way to his shoulder…

"Sorry, it wasn't supposed to come out like that"

… then to his arm to finally reach the spot where his chin was hidden

"What's wrong?"

His keyboard player gave an exasperated sigh as he rolled to rest on his back glancing at him for a moment.

"Nothing…"

Everything was wrong, the feeling of their naked bodies under covers was soothing, freeing and all at once the realization that they had slept together and were still sharing intimacy after getting drunk clueless about the others feelings was utterly terrifying

"You think too much" Hiro chuckled as a bunch of images from Suguru at work with his synthesizer, keyboard, pointing things at Shuichi or acting exasperated for the singers behavior made it's flashing way through his head.

The younger male had a whole "you are kidding me" face as he assumed a sitting position to get a better view of such carefree person lying next to him.

**Bad, BAD idea…**

He was now exposing his naked hips and leg

A warm chill painted his cheeks a light crimson as he caught sight of the long haired guitarist trailing his eyes on the bare skin from his waist down to his…

Swoop!

He instantly plunged the sheets his unoccupied hands were toying with around his waist _Nice blush_ and both unconsciously nibbled at their lower lips for an moment.

Hiro cocked an eyebrow and assumed a sitting stand too

"You do think too much"

Without notice, he reached a hand behind Suguru´s head and the other around his waist as he leaned in to claim his lips in a ravaging kiss.

FLASHBACK

Hiro´s POV

I'm going to have a hell of a headache tomorrow… _Where's Shuichi? I wonder_… he was just here with Sakuma-san and …

"Oi, Sgru. Do know wre Shuchi wnt to?"

Useless

He was almost in front of me but not quite there I guess. _Did he understand what I said?_ I wouldn't have… how much did I drink? 1, 2, 3 beers… oh wait those two are his…

"He left with Tatsuha and Sakuma-san, something about snow bunny men-yawn-" a vodka red bull, a pint of… _something _

Oh right, he answered me and I'm just staring at the drinks in the table… smooth one.

He has a sober expression, a little bit more serious than usual, maybe sadder because his eyes are… distant. When was it that I started liking him? Mm…6, 7, 8 months? About six months after my split up with Ayaka-chan.

He he, the look on everyone's faces when I told them we had BOTH decided to split up the famous "morning after". I think K actually dropped the gun he was pointing at me for being late…The first time with the woman you love is PRONE to a late arrival, I DESERVED to be late.

_If you added JUST a little breast size on his chest he would **actually** look like a girl… that open shirt would make a very attractive_ _cleaaaaaaa…_

Another zip of beer and he is looking at me with an eyebrow raised. "What are you thinking about?" _…veage_ "…You look like K when he's happy" I spitted what I was drinking

_So, I look like a maniac (sweat drop)_

We couldn't help but to laugh at the picture. After a while my stomach ached and I had to stop laughing or else… I think Suguru was the same because his happy face suddenly turned into a pained expression as he soothed his hands over his abs.

He sighed deeply and announced it was time to go home. "I think so too…" and I paid for the drinks…

_I'm going to kill slay MURDER Shuichi and Tatsuha tomorrow…if I feel like leaving bed of course… or have them pay me back… also a good idea, I don't want to deal with a Magnum or a snipper gun…after all you can easily replace a guitarist but not a lead singer and the others boyfriend… that would be too much trouble… anyways.._

No one was outside the club…

"They took the car… I'll take a cab" Suguru started walking to the street but stumbled midways and I caught his coat before he fell face to the floor

"That's if you can reach one…And it's too dangerous. You might be recognized I'll take you on my bike"

He was flushed, is not like him to lose control like that. _Too proud_. _What is he now? 18/19? He is still a kid sometimes. _

_Oh wait…_

_That means… _

_IM ALMOST 21! _

_Its ok Hiro… don't panic._

_Oh, there's that odd look again… _"Sorry, Fujisaki-kun" He just shrugged.

END FLASHBACK (tbc)

Now Suguru was on top of Hiro and kissing him back, smoothly. "Hmmmn…?" The guitarist broke the kiss smiling and raised an eyebrow at his bandmate´s incoherent question.

"What-was-that?"

The keyboardist sat on him and a soft moan escaped his lips as he heaved a sigh feeling the boy so close to his mid side

"I like you" Hiro whispered to Suguru´s ear. Fujisaki tensed.

The guitarist chuckled "I told you yesterday… Over 6 months already" The boy kept staring and caressing the back of the others head. "You were just too drunk to remember" Hiro stuck his tongue out mocking him.

His presence started to sink in the teen's mind and he started liking the feeling of it. The heat HE irradiated was different. Hiro kept mocking…

"How about you? " the tone softened as "You wouldn't let me go last night" left his mouth and then placed a kiss on the tense neck of Suguru "there must be something…"

"I…I…" He started stuttering and playing with whatever was on his hands at the moment.

"You look so cute when you fidget" The brunet wrapped his arms around the smaller male like holding a baby.

As the heat spread through his face, he rested his head on Fujisaki´s shoulder-blade and blew air on it. Then he started nipping at the base of the neck "For how long…" trailed the kissing to the end of his shoulder, "…have you liked me?"

The keyboardist wrapped his legs around Nakano´s waist and gave him more access to explore his collar bone "…About two years…" Hiro stopped "…I started to find you… attractive…"

The older male placed a big draping kiss below his Adan´s apple pulling him closer "How long…?" and rubbed their hips together enough to make the others grip tighten

"A little" the kissing continued and Suguru had to bite his lip to stay focus "…over a year" he sighed heavily before the teaser laid him on the bed and pressed his whole body against him. The air grew hotter and whatever time it was got forgotten.

FLASHBACK

Suguru had fallen asleep on the ride but Hiro didn't notice until they reached the kid's apartment.

He took of his helmet and tried to get up, but there was a weight holding him back.

It was a sweet sight, even with his head covered Fujisaki-kun was resting his head peacefully on his back. He loosened the sleeping one's grip seizing him from under the shoulders to get him up.

"You awake?"

"Mmmm"

_Guess that works_…Already off the bike, Suguru found support on the guitarist's leather jacket as his chin was pulled up to release him from his helmet _Not that he notices anyway…_

"I'm going to unlock this thing ok?"

"Hmm" said the genius drunken musician as he nodded faintly in response.

Hiro raised his chin up to unfasten the lock, pulled the helmet of his head and placed it on the motorcycle. When he turned around Suguru braced him and bolted their lips together.

The failed attempt of words from Nakano to Fujisaki left a small gap between their locked mouths and produced an inciting vibration the other took advantage of, deepening the kiss.

The guitarist didn´t mind and followed the younger´s actions pulling him closer and kneading his sides as the teen wrapped his hands behind his long locks of hair at the base of his neck.

Roaming around their hands as the intoxicating smell of heated alcohol mixed with tobacco and dried bittersweet perfume penetrated their nostrils, he broke the kiss in a hollow sound as he realized they were STILL outside the building.

His partner soon realized the environment had suddenly become chilly and didn´t hesitate in picking up the lost contact…A little softer this time, leading his companion indoors, easily finding the elevator and quickly arriving to his apartment.

Slightly pressed to the door, without breaking the kiss, Suguru tapped his pockets to find the keys that were inside his suit coat. When he turned to open the door Hiroshi draped his arms tightly around his frame making it clear his lower body demanded more than just phony contact at the time being. The keyboardist left a needy groan out. Also, kissing his neckline, as if necessary to explain it, Hiro hushed the words out.

"I-want-you"

Fujisaki immediately pushed the door open and switched places with the older male when it was closed asking him regaining a little of the consciousness alcohol had numbed, intense blue orbs staring up at brown ones.

"Since when?"

Regarding seriousness too, maybe more than the other´s, Hiro stated unsmiling brushing his nose and lips to Suguru´s cheek down to below his ear

"Since you picked up habits…"

Fujisaki blushed a little but the statement was enough to reassume their way to the bedroom

-----

**First meant to be lemon…it´s done but I didn´t want to add more because it was turning out too long **

**if you want the rest of it e-mail me o review me for it…**

**There´s also 2 fictions coming out of this particular piece, you can please yourself thinking about it ;)**

**_To-think-of-a-nice-name_ Hi there sorry if the cough thing got annoying but that was the point. Especially Yuki getting annoyed, Ryuichi is just too cute to get annoyed at…**

**_Strawberr_y thankz for the first review **

**_DarkHuntress1265_****I am having fun with the story but I daydream about it more than I write XD I can´t belive it took me almost a whole month to update something i´ve already finished XD**

**_Yuri Yuki_****December Jewel sorry for the wait ¨**

**_Amanda Mariella Devin_: glad you´ve liked this **

**Feel free to review ;) **


	3. The end

Shuichi beated Yuki. The writer gave the fight to get the other to be quiet up and decided to join the singer in bed. He laid reading andShuichi cuddled and fell asleep on his chest very little after.

And so the time passed, too quiet probably, until the phone rang.

"hmmufsakjjso" mumbled the pink haired male still laying on his lover.

"What?"

The singer lifted his head up and said sleepily: "Pick. Up. Yuki" and then passed out again. Eiri grunted and looked at the id caller. _Fujisaki kun. _It wasn´t for him so he decided to ignore it. But the phone kept ringing.

"Yuki pick up!" his lover whined. Peace and quiet never lasted long around him.

"What for? It´s not for me anyways"

The singer lunged to the phone but a fist got on his way and ended with a bump on his head. "Yukiiii"

"Moshi, moshi" The writer spoke in a bored tone

"Hello, Eiri-san. Is Shuichi there?" _Nakano- san? _The writer glanced at the receiver again. Yes, the call was from Fujisaki´s house. A smirked crossed his face.

"Who is it?" the singer whispered. Eiri glared.

"Hai, the sick baka is here" Yuki spoke amused "How´s Fujisaki kun?"

Hiro cursed, he was sitting on the bed and instead of using his cell he used the other´s house phone.

Suguru had just come out of the shower and looked at him oddly before realizing his lover was calling from his house to Eiri´s, on a Sunday, at 12 in the morning,after going out until who knows what hour, and figuring out what state Shuichi was when he arrived at Yuki´s, they were busted. He walked up to the guitarist and leaned for a kiss.

"You were going to tell Shuichi anyways" He whispered. Hiro nodded.

"He is fine Eiri-san, can I speak to Shu-chan please?"

"Hai, but wait a minute"

Shuichi blinked

"You might want to get this, baka" The blond handed his lover the tube "But don´t say a word until I leave the room" The singer nodded and waited obediently until the writer closed the door behind him.

"Hello?" the singer looked at the id caller. **_Suguru_**

The writer began the countdown.

_3…_

"Hello Shuichi" the singer smiled. It was Hiro.

_2…_

"What´s up Hiro kun!"

There was a short silence on the other side of the line and a little amused murmur

**_wait…_** there was something wrong there…

_Hiro…Suguru…_

_1…_

"HIROOOOOOOOOO!"

There he is…

------

It took Tatsuha a little over 15 minutes to go to the pharmacy get the medicine and return to the building.

All the way there and back rubbing his hands frantically to keep them "warm" and not cold numbed. It would be a shame the keys slipped past his fingers and made him lose more time into getting inside the cozy apartment where he had to take care of a hyperactive sick singer.

As he entered the precious heat he rested against the door for a few moments…

_Fuck it's cold outside_

When he opened his eyes,one eyebrow started twitching.

Doodled walls, papers on the floor, _Couch… Safe, _papers and crayons, Ryuichi sitting on the floor between the couch and the coffee table facing the ongoing TV, talking to Kumagoro about "Alice in Wonderland".

_Right _

The green haired male was trying to be convinced that getting gigantic was one of the possible side effects of eating too much candy, but it didn't seem to work.

The conversation ended when the incomer's keys went into his pocket and both bunny and singer fell asleep on the table…

"Ryuichi?" The teenager said accusingly as he walked up to them. The pop star stirred and mumbled something incoherent. Tatsuha kneeled to remove some strands out of the "sleeping's" eyes but shot up he felt the moisty and heated forehead.

"Fuck Ryuichi! You are boiling!"

The singer made a protesting sound as he was lifted up and lead to the bedroom. His lover laid him on the bed and started running angrily around the appartment.

"Ta-chan what are you doing?"

The teenager stopped and shot him a glare "Well, since you won't listen to me, I'm trying to take care of you!" he snapped as he left the room and tears began to form behind the singers blue orbs.

"But, but, Kumagoro was bored so we took some papers and tried to draw sniff but he escaped and started scribbling the walls so I decided to put on Alice because he loves it, but then I got scared but he wouldn't turn it off and I was feeling tired so I fell asleep and then you came"

Ryu-chan cried at sound speed, changing from serious to exited to pouting to helpless to end with a very sad pout smile on his reddened face.

Yuki and Mika´s brother returned to the room carrying a bowl of ice and water along with the medicine bag and a cloth which were placed on the nightstand before he slumped next to the man curling up cradling a pink bunny with the sheets around his legs and his head between his knees.

Tatsuha took the bunny from the singer's hands shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Bad Kuma-chan. I told you to look after him while I was gone and there you go push him out of bed when he should be resting to get better"

Sakuma Ryuichi lifted his head up and the youngest Uesugi rested their foreheads together. "I'm sorry for that, but you'll never get better if you don't do it"

The singer nodded and cringed when a cold cloth was pressed to his head but then it felt better. Until his lover spoke out

"Now. The medicine"

He panicked. The little brown bottle left the little white and light blue box. The bottle was small but those brownish littlethings ALWAYS carried the most dreaded substances.

Amused by the cringed expression Tatsuha explained that he had SPECIALLY asked for some strawberry syrup so that he would actually drink it.

The singer nodded in agreement thinking his boyfriend was a very smart person but still eyed the spoon suspiciously when it was placed in front of him.

"What? You don't trust me?" he inquired mockingly

"Of course I trust you!" Ryu-chan cheered "**THAT´s** what I'm not so sure of" and he pointed at the caramel colored liquid as if it was the most fascinating monster ever known. **_You can never be too sure of those things_ **

"Come on, drink it"

Sakuma crossed his arms and closed his eyes denying with his head.

"Ryuichi…"

"Ah ap" He rejected the spoon with a hand and Tatsuha´s eyebrow started twitching again. This would take ALL his patience.

And it did.

After several times of trying the spoon to reach the singer's mouth (now so tightly pursed you couldn't even see his lips) there were several syrup stains on the bed AND the floor.

Did you really think he would stay in one place?

He even tried menacing him by forbidding him from: candy, ice-cream, cartoons, games, sex (as if HE could handle that), drawing, for a week first, weeks then, a month, all those combined even! But for as fast as the singer feared the lack of supplies, his reflexes worked better.

The teen frowned. _How bad can some strawberry medicine be! It smells good enough! _He made Ryuichi try smelling it

"True" he nodded, it did smell like strawberries, but still, the answer was no.

Tatsuha breathed in very deeply and stuck the spoon in and out of his mouth in a flash twisting his features at the cloying bitter sweet taste and lunged himself on the wide eyed pop star kissing him.

_Please open your mouth, please open your mouth, please open your mouth._ Ahhhh. He did, and their mouths didn´t part before he swallowed the poison.

As soon as he did the hands that were gripping at his koi´s shoulders recovered their sense and pushed him away in rejection.

"Yack! That tasted AWFUL!" Whined the singer as he took the bawl of ice and started drinking from it.

Tatsuha chuckled trying to investigate what it tasted like before he whipped his mouth with his arm and the back of his hand and took the bowl from the singers hands to do the same.

"I know"

They chuckled.

**--------**

**So this is the end and i felt absolutely nothing with it. It didn´t came out as I had originally planned but I hope you liked this anyways -**

**I ask for forgiveness because I had this written in some school papers I decided to throw away and when I sat to write it I had forgotten the funny parts ( **

**Killmeshinning love your nickname XD I used to have it on msn messenger XD hope you enjoyed this tat-ryu attempt of mine**

**December Jewel, Kuma-chan, HyperRyu-chan69, Natsukochan: thank you for being so enthusiastic about it I liked that chapter and i´m glad you liked it too**

**LPgurl: hope you´ve enjoyed the lemon D**

**Kimmichi: Good! I´m happy to read that you like those two now! **

**Dark Prism: I love you XD your reviews are really fun to read, but i´m not a pro (to be one I have to write when the idea pops out not a month later XD)**

**Larc en Ciel RULZ! (my most recent obsession)**

**Love you all! thanx for the reviews!**


End file.
